


Talk Too Much

by vocal_wallflower14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu's POV, Confessions, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied Anxiety, Love Confessions, M/M, MSBY, Mentions of OCD, Mild Language, Miya Atsumu-centric, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, Pining Miya Atsumu, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Songfic, Talk to Much-song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_wallflower14/pseuds/vocal_wallflower14
Summary: Then, one day, at the MSBY tryouts, Sakusa had shown up, soared above the net, and smashed the Mikasa ball, with his freaky, hypermobile wrists, straight into my heart.Atsumu's world tilts on its axis when Sakusa Kiyoomi joins MSBY. For the next couple of months, he pines for, befriends, and thinks about confessing to Kiyoomi. Yet, all he does is talk too much.Inspired by Talk Too Much by COIN.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this contribution to the Sakuatsu fandom! Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are appreciated.

**_You know my type_ **

I realised I had a type. Handsome, quiet, blunt, intelligent, good at volleyball, and above all, out of my reach. Just as I got over my crush on Kita-san, Sakusa Kiyoomi came into my life once again. He had always been there in the background. I’m not going to deny that I had always admired him when we met at camps and competitions. Yet, he had slipped to the back of my mind once I had entered the V. League and Sakusa hadn’t. Then, one day, at the MSBY tryouts, Sakusa had shown up, soared above the net, and smashed the Mikasa ball, with his freaky, hypermobile wrists, straight into my heart. 

**_Why can't I leave it unsaid?_ **

It turned out Sakusa was a jerk but mostly to me. He competed with me over service aces, criticised my sets (they were flawless thank you very much), and narrowed his eyes at my jokes. I, in retaliation, gave Sakusa a (in my opinion) cute nickname and teased him over his prickly personality. I relished the way Omi’s face scrunched up in disgust, the gap between the two moles above his left eyebrow closing. While we weren’t friends, I enjoyed the friendly-yet-heated rivalry between us.

Off the court was a different story though. 

As soon as practice was over, Omi rushed to the showers so he could avoid germs. Before anyone entered the room, let alone started a conversation, he was dressed with a mask in place and one foot out the door. I didn’t have a chance to talk to him. Plus, antagonising Omi was familiar. Being friendly was not. I was nervous about initiating an actual conversation.

_How would Omi react? Would he turn me down?_

All I wanted was to know him more.

About three months after Omi joined the team, I was practicing my hybrid serve. Everyone had retreated to the locker room, even Bokuto and Hinata. Yet, Omi was still standing near the benches. 

“Hey Miya. Let me receive your serves,” he said in his inflection-less tone.

I was stunned. This was the first time Omi had said anything to me outside of regular practice or matches. I could tell when I got lucky and I would have been a fool to refuse.

We settled into our regular practice routine of competition, smirks and banter. I was internally grinning and Omi seemed to be sparkling. 

We were both sweating and panting at the end of the session. 

“This was fun. It was good, right?” I asked Omi. 

He nodded, breathing heavily. It was satisfying to win service aces off of Omi, who was one of the best serve receivers in the league. It went so well that I decided to shoot my shot as we drank water at the end of our practice session. 

My heart was beating loudly and I was sweating buckets as I asked Omi whether he wanted to grab a cup of coffee with me so we could get to know each other better. Omi’s face turned blank as he slowly processed the proposal. After a few seconds, he surprised me for the second time that day.

“Ok. I drink tea though. I’ll pick the place.”

**_Silence is golden, and you've got my hopes up_ **

“What d’ya do in yer free time, Omi-Omi? When yer not playing volleyball?” I asked as we were sipping on our respective drinks at the cafe Omi picked. 

“I don’t do much. I clean, sleep, eat, complete puzzles, read, and watch anime,” he answered. 

“Ya watch anime?” I exclaimed. “What’s yer favourite?” 

“Fullmetal Alchemist.” 

My eyes widened in amazement. “Mine too!” 

Omi arched an eyebrow at that. He seemed to be evaluating me. “Who is your favourite character?” he questioned. 

This led us to talking about Brotherhood, the manga, and eventually our other favourite anime. Omi’s voice was flat as usual but he spoke more than I had ever heard him speak. At times, I could even hear some feeling in his voice when he started doing character analysis. We ended up discussing our favourite movies and mangas too. By the end of it, we had decided to meet up and watch Makoto Shinkai’s latest work a week later. 

That was the beginning of our regular meetups. We got along surprisingly well. Omi was a man of few words but he was a really good listener. I didn’t mind because I loved to talk. I went on and on about this or that while on the way home and Omi only nodded or occasionally gave a one line comment. I was just happy that he listened. _Was he really interested in what I had to say?_ Also, Omi now laughed at some of my jokes. He tried to hide it but I noticed the mirth in his eyes and imagined the smile behind his face mask. _He thought I was funny, right?_

Kiyoomi avoided crowds. So, we often spent time together at his apartment. However, being the boundary-pusher that I was, I dragged Kiyoomi outdoors. The first time, he outright refused. 

“It won’t hurt ta’ go out, ya know,” I said reassuringly. 

“I won’t go anywhere that I don’t know for sure is clean or less crowded,” he replied tersely. “How do I know that the place you’re taking me is hygienic?” 

“I’m not a sadist. I researched an’ found the most hygienic restaurant in Osaka. This way, we can go out fo’ dinner and ya don’ haf ta’ worry ‘bout it not being clean. Here, lemme show ya.” 

Kiyoomi seemed to be sparkling again as I opened the bookmark on my phone. 

Eventually, we went to parks, movie theatres during non-peak hours, and more obscure, hygienic eateries. I even talked Kiyoomi into coming to Onigiri Miya. He didn’t eat onigiri but Osamu cooked something special just for him after I called ahead and let him know about Kiyoomi’s standards.

We were also pretty similar. Our competitive nature translated off the court as well. I challenged Kiyoomi to video games, board games, and other silly little contests. I could also relate to him because I knew how hard it was to function daily while also dealing with mental illness. We both had worked so hard to reach where we were and I knew how much effort went into playing seemingly effortlessly for one of the best teams in the V. league.

After six months, I prided myself on knowing the most about Kiyoomi out of all our teammates. He had a brother and a sister that were much older than him. He liked puzzles, the more pieces the better. Komori, his old Itachiyama teammate, was actually his cousin and best friend. He had studied theoretical physics with a minor in engineering at university because he wanted to solve the puzzles of the universe but also had to satisfy his parents’ worries about getting a job that brought in steady income. He thought dogs were cute and preferred smaller breeds. 

After six months, I also thought that I began to understand Kiyoomi. He was a perfectionist. This manifested partly as his need for cleanliness and avoidance of germs. He also liked things done a certain way. This was because of his OCD which he had admitted to me. He also didn’t do things that he didn’t want to do. Adding this to his blunt personality, he could come off as rude. I knew that he was simply sure of himself and what he wanted. Knowing this, I couldn’t help but think that asking Kiyoomi out would not go horribly. He might even say yes. Maybe Kiyoomi liked me since he willingly hung out with me. But, there was one crucial piece of the puzzle missing. Did he even like guys? More puzzling, did he even date? 

Then, one day, we were hanging out at Kiyoomi’s apartment. We never were at mine because Kiyoomi didn’t trust me to keep my place clean. I had objected to this countless times. I was pretty damn neat(definitely more than Osamu) and besides, I could always make sure to clean it before Kiyoomi came over. But, it was a futile appeal.

We had decided to binge thriller movies, a genre we both could appreciate. Now, we had had dinner and settled in with a beer each about to start our first movie. The conversation that started as reminiscing about nationals in high school wandered into talking about high school in general.

“Did ya’ do anythin’ bad?,” I enquired. “I got in ta’ fights with Samu often, but I think the teacher scolded me more for switchin’ places with Samu a few times so I could take a test fo’ him. This was before we dyed our hair, course” 

“The worst thing I did was probably skip class or assembly sometimes because I wanted to avoid the crowds,” Kiyoomi replied. 

I couldn’t not tease him about that. “That’s not much. Most people do that at least once. Ya were a goody-goody then?” 

Kiyoomi chose not to reply, his mouth frowning and eyebrows furrowing. I decided to plow ahead and muster up the courage to find out whether I would become the luckiest guy in the world or was my crush doomed from the beginning. 

“So, didja ya date anyone in high school?,” I said with some nervousness in my voice. 

Kiyoomi’s eyebrows immediately lifted up but then relaxed.

“No. I didn’t date in high school, only in college. Though, it didn’t really go anywhere. I did have a crush on Wakatoshi-kun for a while though.”

_Ushiwaka? Really?_ Then, it struck me. _Ushiwaka was a boy! Omi-Omi liked boys!_ Then, _I may actually have a chance._

**_I talk too much, we talk too much_ **

Now that I really knew Kiyoomi, I couldn’t help but like him more. Not only was he beautiful, but he was also smart, passionate, competitive , sincere, attentive, and funny in his blunt, deadpan way. Moreover, I may even have had a chance with him. Well, maybe. I wasn’t so sure and too hesitant to find out. 

It didn’t help that Kiyoomi was hard to read most times and not always in a metaphorical way. His face was almost always covered by a mask when we were together. But, sometimes I caught him staring. However, he always turned his wide eyes immediately into his signature glare. Also, when we were at his house, I would find Kiyoomi smiling at me when I had my back turned. _Maybe he did like me._

As we grew closer as friends, I fell harder for Kiyoomi. He must have liked me to some extent since he willingly hung out with me an awful lot. By this point, my crush on Kiyoomi had ballooned up till the point that I was about to burst and pour out my feelings, consequences be damned. Yet, I didn’t. Something stopped me from stepping over the line. 

I was afraid of rejection. While I may have been confident on the surface, I was self-aware enough to know that I could be a jerk most of the time and also that most people, besides my friends and family, didn’t really like me. So, I wasn't sure whether I wanted to know what Kiyoomi really thought. While Kiyoomi seemed to like me as a friend, did he like me more than that? I was too afraid to find out. 

**_Honey, come put your lips on mine_ **

**_And shut me up_ **

We were walking home from practice one autumn afternoon. Kiyoomi had started rambling, something he rarely did, about one of his favourite mangakas and their latest masterpiece. I was barely listening to what he was actually saying, too busy occupied by Kiyoomi himself. Even though his face was covered by a mask, his eyes were crinkling and bright. His voice was animated and he was gesticulating wildly. His silky black curls were bouncing with his every step, more springy than usual post-shower. His skin was glowing too and he seemed to be happier. I liked post-practice-shower Kiyoomi the best.

I was too busy mooning over Kiyoomi and tripped over a rock on the sidewalk. Omi snorted. _So cute._ I lost all self-control and blurted out, 

“I really like you Omi-Omi.” _Oh shit._

I started panicking as Omi only stared back at me. His staring continued beyond a minute as I spouted out apologies and excuses. This wasn’t supposed to happen right now. I was waiting for Kiyoomi to make his move first, if he ever did. That way, I could avoid the pain of being rejected and I would be sure that Kiyoomi liked me. 

_Oh no. Omi was still staring at me. Was he thinking of how to reject me? I made Omi uncomfortable. Oh no. Omi was uncomfortable and he was going to reject me. I was never going to talk to him again._

Inwardly, my thoughts were swirling in a downwards spiral. Outwardly, a constant stream of excuses and reassurances were coming out of my mouth. All the while, Kiyoomi kept staring at me. 

“Omi, it’s okay, ya don’t haf’ ta’ say anythin’,” I whispered cringing. “I know yer kinda uncomfortable ‘bout these things.”

I was about to say more when Kiyoomi, with his mask pulled down, moved towards me and was quickly approaching my face.

“Oh…mi?,” I breathed out.

I didn’t get to say anything else because I felt soft lips on mine. My eyes shut automatically as I moved to kiss Kiyoomi back. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but I was breathless as I reopened my eyes. Omi-Omi was smirking at me, that beautiful smug bastard. 

“Finally found the perfect way to shut you up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks to HQ Twitter, I have been having Sakuatsu brainrot on the daily since February. There's just something about their dynamic. 
> 
> I was listening to Talk Too Much by COIN and it reminded me of them. So, this fic was born. The words in bold are lyrics from the song. Copyrights belong to the respective owners.  
> Listen to the song here:  
> 1\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWxM_zLJGsU  
> 2\. https://link.tospotify.com/1UBKSGGkLbb
> 
> I also apologize for self-inserting my love for FMA and botching up Atsumu's accent. 
> 
> I really want to thank my beta readers, A+M, without whom I probably wouldn't have completed this fic. I really appreciate their input. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Should I do Sakusa's POV?


End file.
